A Super Smash Invention
by Psychic Jack
Summary: Toad builds a machine to connect many dimensions. Rated PG for mild violence. Please review.
1. The Invention

Mario followed Toad down the hallway in Peach's castle. Toad had been telling him about this new device he had been working on for quite some time. His other colleagues around the many dimensions had also been working on it as well. But he still didn't tell Mario what it was. The two finally reached the end of the long hallway and Toad took a key out of his vest.  
  
"You're going to like this," said Toad. Mario was very confused. What was this thing Toad had been working on for so long that he couldn't tell Mario about? Toad unlocked and opened the door. Mario gasped. There was a large machine with six chairs attatched to it. Each chair had a helmet on it. "What are you waiting for?" asked Toad, "Sit." Mario obediently sat in the chair, still very confused as to what was going on.  
  
"What is this thing?" Mario asked.  
  
"This, Mario, is my life's goal. I have finally created a machine where one can mentally enter a world where all dimensions may meet. Of cousre, I only gave the design to safe realms. We wouldn't want the corrupt dimensions getting in on this."  
  
Mario shifted uneasily. "You're going to zap me into another world?"  
  
"No, no!" exclaimed Toad, "You will simply be there mentally. Just put on that helmet." Mario did so. "Now get ready!"  
  
Everything went dark for Mario. He opened his eyes. He was on top of the castle. "Mama mia!" he yelled, "Toad! I think you miscalculated your--" he cut himself short. He saw three copies of himself jumping over the main tower of the castle. But they were different. One was dressed as Wario. Another was in brown and silver. And the third was in his original clothes: Blue shirt and red overalls, as opposed to the inverted scheme he wore now.  
  
Toad came in on a loudspeaker. "Mario, you must test your skills here. These copies of you are relatively weak. You should be able to beat them easily."  
  
Mario looked up as a fireball hit him in the face. "Ow!" he exclaimed, "But none of them have a fire flower!"  
  
Toad spoke up again: "Oh... I guess I messed up a bit there. You have most of the powers here that I have ever seen you use, but you can use them freely here. The fire flower actually shoots fire of its own! You don't need it."  
  
Mario extended his arm and threw a ball of fire. It bounced off the ground and hit the Wario-Wannabe in the stomach. As he keeled over, Mario picked him up and threw him back on the ground. The Blue Mario started punching him, so Mario punched him square in the jaw. Blue Mario flew back and off the edge of the castle. A bright flash of light flew up from the ground and absorbed him. Brown Mario threw Mario around in circles off the edge of the castle, but Mario jumped up just in time. Suddenly, a rumbling sound was heard. The two remaining Mario clones quickly jumped to the opposite side of the castle roof. Mario looked up. There was a giant Bonzai Bill. He tried to jump on top of it, but it drilled into the castle and exploded. He was thrown into the castle tower's wall. He blacked out.  
  
Mario awoke later in a daze. He did not know how long it had been, but the two marios were kicking and punching him. A heart stated to fall from the sky. "What's this?" he asked. Mario picked up the heart. He suddenly felt so much stronger. He tripped the clones and punched them both off the side of the stage.  
  
He felt himself fade out of that world and into a long hallway. The second door on the left had his name on it. He walked in. 


	2. Enter Peach

Mario walked into his room. Everything was in there! He had a bed with red sheets. There was a table, decorated with various items he had used over the course of his heroship. Copies of his clothes, much like the ones seen on the clones, hung neatly in his closet. Last, but not least, there was a phone on another table. He walked over to it. It was no ordinary phone. It had upwards of 25 buttons sitting on it. The second on the top row had his face on it. The rest of the buttons were completely blank except for the one on the bottom that had a picture of Toad on it. He picked up the reciever and pressed the button.  
  
The phone rang. "H-hello?" asked Toad, "Who is this?"  
  
"It's-a me, Mario." Mario replied.  
  
"Oh... Yes, I should have looked at my phone. You see, it blinks the button of the room you're in. I must have forgotten."  
  
"Anyway," said Mario, "There's nobody else in here. What's this about a multi-dimensional meeting place? The clones of myself are amazing, but I'm getting a bit bored."  
  
"Hold on, Mario," said Toad, "I've just gotten the Princess to try the device as well."  
  
Mario blacked out. The words "2 players connected" appeared before his eyes. He woke up and looked at the phone. The princess's face appeared on the middle button of the top row. Mario jumped back a few feet. "Waoao! That's amazing!" he exclaimed.  
  
Mario started to turn around to walk out the door, but he felt himself being pulled into another world. He was once again on top of the castle. But this time, there were no Mario clones to be seen. Instead, Princess Peach Toadstool was there to greet him. Only... She was clad in a white gown, as opposed to her traditional pink.  
  
"Ah! Princess!" he said, "It's so nice to see--OOMPH!" He was smacked back ten feet by Peach. "Look, I know I'm not supposed to see you in your wedding dress until the day of the wedding but--WAH!" He was hit by a golf club. Mario grabbed her collar. "Peach, I don't want to fight." She broke away from him. "Here, I'll just close my eyes and--OOH!" She kicked him upwards and off the edge. She followed him. He quickly jumped back onto the ledge, and she floated back without losing any altitude. "WHA--?" Mario exclaimed, "She could only do that in that crazy dream I had!"  
  
Toad came in on the loudspeaker: "I told you. You have most of the powers I have ever seen you use here. That was a strange dream. I had it too. I think we all might have. Oh, and look out for that--"  
  
Mario was hit upside the head by a frying pan. "OW!"  
  
Mario stood up. It finally dawned on him. This was not the real Peach. The system cloned her like they did to him. This was just a cleverly disguised copy of Peach. And she had no intent of letting him beat her. 


	3. Enter Link

Flames filled Mario's eyes. He would not lose to a mere clone. He would not let his guard down to the likeness of Peach. He would not-- The clone threw him to the ground. Mario got up and headbutted her into the air. She came back down with a kick but Mario stepped to the side. No longer would he fall to a copy. Then, he saw a mushroom slide by.  
  
"But I didn't hit a block..." he said to himself.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" yelled Link. He pulled out a bomb and casually tossed it at the Peach clone who flew off the edge of the stage. "I had to step out to take care of some buisness in my own dimension!"  
  
'Who is this guy?' thought Mario, 'He's stealing my thunder!'  
  
Link jumped over the Castle's tower almost effortlessly. He landed directly in front of Mario, who windmilled as to not fall over. Link held out his hand. "I'm Link from Hyrule."  
  
Mario shook Link's hand nervously. "Er... Hi. It's-a me... Mario... I'm from the Mushroom Kingdom."  
  
"Calm down. I won't hurt you," said Link, "but I must say that you have some of the strangest things in your world. Mushrooms that make you shrink or grow... Flowers that spit fire..."  
  
"Actually, that was a programming error. They're supposed to make you throw fire."  
  
"Well, whatever," continued Link, "The fact is, this is a neat idea, and I commend your people for thinking it up and contacting us." Link stood still for a moment. He and Mario started to disappear from the arena and into the long hallway. Link bid Mario farewell for now and proceeded into the second to last room on the right.  
  
Mario walked into his room. He felt almost powerless. 'Who did this guy think he was? He couldn't just come in here and fight my battles for me!' Mario held back his anger. He decided that he should try to calm down. Peach was in her room. He decided to call her. He picked up the reciever and pushed the button with Peach's face on it.  
  
The phone rang. "Hi, Mario!" said Peach. She seemed very exited to talk to him. "Did you meet Link yet?"  
  
A dull look came over Mario's face. He really didn't like Link, and the fact that Peach was talking about him wasn't a good sign for him.  
  
"Hello? Mario? Are you still there?"  
  
"WAH-- Uh... yeah. I met him. Why?" Mario wasn't liking this conversation at all.  
  
"Isn't he so cool, Mario? Don't you just want to be him?"  
  
"I do right now..." muttered Mario. The princess was obviously falling for Link.  
  
"What was that?" asked Peach, "I couldn't hear you."  
  
"Nothing," said Mario. Then, he had an idea. "You remember all those times I saved you? Bowser had taken you, and I, a lowly plumber, had come to your rescue? And even though that beast was easily twice my size, I used all of my surroundings to thwart him just to rescue you, and return you to your castle."  
  
"Of course I remember, Mario! Who wouldn't? You saved my life many times, and I could never pay you back enough for that! Oh-- Hold on, Mario. Link is on the other line!"  
  
"Alright. I'll let you talk to him. I'll talk to you later." Mario said.  
  
"Alright!" said Peach, "Kisses!"  
  
Mario hung up the phone. Did it work? He didn't know. She still seemed pretty happy about talking to Link, but then again, it could just be the fact that he's from another world. Who wouldn't want to learn about all of the wonders of wherever it was he came from? 'What was it?' he thought, 'Hyre? Hyrille? Hearl? It doesn't matter...' Mario looked over at his clock. It was still early, but he decided to go to sleep anyway. Tomorrow was another day. 


	4. New Neighbors

Mario woke up in a daze. Where was he? 'Oh... That's right...' he remembered, 'I'm in that world Toad built.' He looked at his telephone. It had several more people on it. There was a fox man... A pink ball... And... could it be? Donkey Kong, his long time enemy. "Hm... It seems he's become more trustworthy since Toad gave his dimension the machine..." he said, "But can I trust him?" There were others as well, but Mario didn't pay much attention to them.  
  
There were about 10 rooms now filled. He decided to go meet some of his new neighbors. He walked across the hall to the fox man's room. Apparently, his name was Fox, judging by the title on his door. Mario knocked. Fox opened the door. He rubbed his eyes. He had just woken up. He quickly pulled out his gun and pointed it at Mario.  
  
"State your name," said Fox.  
  
"Uh... It's-a me, Mario," Mario backed away nervously.  
  
"Oh. Heh. Sorry," said Fox, "I'm not used to a safe environment like this. I'm usually out in space surrounded by danger. You want to come in?" Fox gestured into his room and started to walk in. Mario followed. On the tables were some of Fox's possesions, such as his helmet and vest. He put down his gun next to them. "So... Where are you from?"  
  
"I'm-a from the Mushroom Kingdom!"  
  
"Ah! The place where this network was started. Tell the creator he did a great job. Want to see the places that my dimension's people coded in?" asked Fox. Mario didn't want to offend him, so he agreed. They transported to Fox's ship. "Isn't she beautiful?" asked Fox, "Of course, this is just a smaller model, and there's air here so we can breathe outside of the ship, but it's still pretty amazing, I think."  
  
Mario stared off into space. He had a lot to think about as of late. "Hey, Fox..." he started, "Has there ever been a woman in your life, but someone else was getting in the way?"  
  
"What?" Fox was confused at Mario's question.  
  
"Eh, never mind. I need to be alone now." Mario slowly transported away from Fox's ship and back into his room. He picked up a photograph of Peach. "You would never leave me," he said, "Right?"  
  
Just then, there was a knock on the door. Mario looked up, surprised, and slowly got up to answer it. Two small round people in parkas. The one in the back, in a pink parka, jumped out with a cake and into the room. The blue-clad person reached out his gloved hand and introduced himself as Popo. The girl was Nana. Mario sat slumped over on his bed. The hyperactive duo jumped around his room asking why he was acting so depressed.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it," said Mario, "It's just my life in general. A lot of problems... I just wish I felt like I had some control over my life," Mario stood up, "I don't mean to be rude, but I'd really rather just be alone. But thanks for the cake. Maybe you can come over some other time."  
  
"Okay! Bye!" Popo cheerily yelled as he ran off to his room with Nana in tow.  
  
Mario decided to go back to sleep. He could deal with some more new neighbors later. 


End file.
